


IN HIS DEFENCE

by MrsGeeWay92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsGeeWay92/pseuds/MrsGeeWay92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric never died, neither did Severus and Voldemort is destroyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first HP read it and please tell me what you think remeber comments helps me to improve my work oh and if you have any ideas please tell me I can incoparate it and enjoy!

**PROLOGUE**

Harry was tired, he finally defeated Voldemort, most of his friends has died, he was ready to die when he opened his eyes to find himself back in the forest, Hagrid carrying him towards the castle, Voldemort laughing behind him. Neville killed Nagini like Harry ordered, he heard McGonagall cry out when Hagrid dropped his body on the floor. He jumped up and cast the Avada Kadavra and saw Voldemort's body slump to the floor. He heard his friends cheer, he felt darkness enfold him and then he woke up in the hospital wing.

Severus Snape didn't know how he survived but he did, he opened his eyes to see Pomona Pomfrey looking down at him with concern, he groaned, he seriously hated the hospital wing, he hated it when people looked after him, he can look after himself thank you very much. He turned around to see Harry Potter lying in one of the beds staring at the ceiling while tears were rolling down his face, he wondered what could have happened to render the boy who lived to tears.

Harry wiped of the tears that he felt falling, he couldn't believe that he finally broke down. He thinks of all the people that died, Sirius, Moody, Remus, Tonks, Fred and Snape ( he didn't know yet that Snape was still alive) He thought of Professor Dumbledore and of the devastation in Ginny's eyes as he told her that they couldn't date because he was interested in guys.

In the meantime the great hall was in uproar, bodies were covered, friends and families were hugging each and everyone was sitting together Slytherin, Griffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, to them they weren't houses anymore they were just Hogwarts...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background on Ron, Draco and Hermione and Cedric

In the midst of the chaos, confusion and joy of those in the great hall nobody saw the two boys in the corner smirking and holding hands, Draco Malfoy was staring at his boyfriend for three years Ron Weasly, they kept their relationship a secret with Draco being “a death eater” and Ron being the Boy Who Lived best friend. The only people that knew about their relationship were Harry, Hermione and Hermione’s boyfriend Cedric Diggory.

 

If anyone were to ask Draco what he saw in Ron to make him love him, he would have told them that he didn’t have an honest answer, maybe it was Ron’s determined attitude that he was in fact Gryffindor material, or maybe it was the fact that Ron was always loyal to Harry, or maybe it was just because he is kind hearted and underneath the facade of hating Draco, Ron actually saw the real Draco behind the act he was playing of being this bad ass replica death eater like his father, all in all Draco loved Ron for reasons not he even knew why.

 

Hermione and Cedric was an entirely different situation. They met at the Yule ball after he caught Cho kissing Luna and Hermione told him she was ditched by Krum, they started talking and became friends. He didn’t mind that she was clever or that everybody called her a miss know it all, he Hermione and Cedric was an entirely different situation. They met at the Yule ball after he caught Cho kissing Luna and Hermione told him she was ditched by Krum, they started talking and became friends. He didn’t mind that she was clever or that everybody called her a miss know it all, he didn’t mind that she was muggle born at all, he liked her and that was all that matters, as the years progressed however that affection and like grew into love and they started dating last year. mind that she was muggle born at all, he liked her and that was all that matters, as the years progressed however that affection and like grew into love and they started dating last year.

When Harry found out about his friends and who they were dating he was very happy for them, he knew they knew about his secret feelings for their potions master, and although according to Ron’s “you have feelings for that greasy git Harry, when all he does is tell you how much you are like your father.” And Draco’s snort of disbelieve “my Godfather will never go for a Potter, sorry Potter”. They all supported him know matter what, they were his friends and that is what friends are for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments please


	3. chapter 2

Poppy declared Severus fit enough to leave the infirmary he smirked but immediately changed his facial expression when he saw the very strict look on her face. “You should take Harry to your rooms, he still needs to rest to regain his strength and I don’t want his friends to disturb him.” He wanted to protest to argue that he didn’t care about the golden boy but one look from her silenced him, so he grunted nodded, took the boy who lived in his arms and floo’ed them to his rooms, he would not admit it too anyone not even Pomona, but he has always been in love with Harry Potter.

 

Harry slowly made his way to consciousness, opening his eyes expecting to see the familiar surroundings of the infirmary but instead he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar surroundings. He woke up completely to see the snarky face of his potions master. “Awake are we Mr. Potter, had a good nap.” Even though he said it with his usual sarcastic sneer, it was said in a much kinder and softer the voice without its usual sting. He felt a fludder in the pit of his stomach, he has been in love with his professor since the first occlumency lesson and it just grew from there he guess...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE

Harry didn’t know how it happened, all he knew was that he was lying on the couch of Severus’s quarters, Snape was there a cup of tea in his hand, a smirk on his face, a faraway look in his eyes like he was not quite there, that was when Harry leaned forward smashing his lips against Snape’s, he wanted to pull away, afraid of what Snape would do or say but was surprised when he felt Snape kissing him back, his tongue fighting for dominance, trying to gain entrance, he felt his own mouth opening accepting Snape’s tongue, he involuntarily groaned, his breath hitching, he felt his arms making their way around Severus’s waist pulling him closer, hearing the cup of tea clattering to the floor spilling all over the place, it seemed that Snape didn’t even notice, for he picked him up, carrying him to the bedroom, he gently pushed Harry on the bed, felt his hard on and groaned, he couldn’t help himself he needed to be inside Harry, he needed to feel the encompassing tight heat around his dick, needed to feel the way his balls clench together, he wanted to shudder as he cum. Harry felt Snape’s hard on against his thigh and moaned, he felt his own pants getting tight. “Severus, Severus, I need you inside me please oh gosh o gosh please.” Severus stared up at Harry, his eyes full of lust and want and O gosh it was so exhilarating, he took Harry’s pants off in one swift moment, pulling his own off, he spread Harry’s legs apart, he placed soft gentle kisses all over Harry’s body softly biting into the gentle flesh, sucking his nipple licking and massaging as he moved his kisses towards Harry’s Hard on and in the next instant he took Harry into his mouth, leaking and sucking the precum off, his fingers gently massaging Harry’s balls, he used his other hand to take his fingers and gently pushed it into Harry’s entrance, stretching him and opening him up until he heard Harry pleading and begging him to be inside him, he pushed himself into Harry waiting for a minute until he felt Harry thrusting up so he began to thrush in and out at a leisure pace, he felt his balls clench and he felt his own seed fill Harry.....


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Draco gets it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first: so sorry for the wait guys i have semesters so its very tough. Second: should I change the rating to explicit, im getting too much smut that i didn't even plan and lastly please comment and sorry if this chapter sucked.

Harry woke up the next morning with Snape’s arm around him, lightly snoring, he mumbled in his sleep, and as Harry watched him sleep there was no sign of the snarky sarcastic potion master, in fact he looked quite peaceful and so much younger than he actually is. He startled out of his mental pictures by Severus removing his arm as he wakes up stretching his muscles, he turned to look at Harry and smiled at him, he still can’t believe what happened last night, he would not admit it to Harry but he was kind of aching all over, Harry really gave him a run for his money and tired him out, it was a long time since he felt like this and it was really great, he missed this feeling quite a lot...

 

Cedric caught Hermione’s hand as they made their way to the great hall, now that the dark lord was destroyed, they weren’t keeping their relationship a secret anymore, and naturally everyone stared as they went over to the table where all the students sat together. Cedric pulled out her chair for her, he acted like such a gentleman making lot of the girl’s sighted, they couldn’t believe how romantic Cedric and Hermione was, it was such a lovely sight, after the horror they have all been through.....

Ron was in Draco’s bunk kissing him, his hands travelling all over Draco’s body, he let his tongue slide into Draco’s mouth when he felt Draco’s lips part, he heard Draco moan and he felt his dick jumping alive getting very interested at the going on’s, he also felt Draco’s hard on pressing against him and it was too much to handle as he pushed himself onto Draco’s body and allowed his body to do the work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is un beta'd any one want to be my Beta please let me no


End file.
